


late

by watchmyback



Series: sasusaku month [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmyback/pseuds/watchmyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she guessed that he would have fallen gracefully, but she never wanted to watch him hit the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late

From a young age, Sakura Haruno was determined to be perfectly punctual.  This possibly had something to do with the fact that she frequently found herself the underdog.  If she was doomed to fall prey to low expectations, the least she could do was show up on time to shatter those expectations.  She’d make herself so perfect that they’d have no reason to look down upon her.   

Now, however, she was beyond upset, and further from perfect than she had ever felt.  

She was late.  

She had screamed, but he didn’t hear her.  Or possibly assumed she was overreacting.  He tended to assume things where she was concerned.  Or, at least, he had.  

Sakura sprinted to him and grabbed his limp form before he ever hit the ground, the soft rustle of his shirt in the wind the only sound in her ears.  She guessed that he would have fallen gracefully, but she never wanted to watch him hit the ground.  Once they were far enough from the battlefield, she lay him down.

His fingers trembled, flickering with weak spasms of life.  Her hands glowed as they ran over his body.  His blood was brushed by her uneven breathing.  There was too much.  Too much blood on her hands, too many enemy nin closing in, too many things taken from her world already.  

He’d given her so much, simply to leave her now.  

She kept going, the salt of her tears stinging her eyes.  The loss of vital chakra was unimportant; the worry never crossed her mind.

The loss of Sasuke was a different story.  

“Sakura.”

She met his eyes, and seeing the look in them, instantly shook her head.  

“Shh, Sasuke, I’m-”

To be quite honest, she wasn’t quite sure how to describe exactly what she was doing.  Essentially it was throwing every piece of medical knowledge she’d ever accumulated at him, in the desperate hope something would make a difference.  If she put in all that work simply to have him die in her arms, she’d-

“Sakura,” his voice was much fainter, so faint that she didn’t feel the need to quiet him.  She continued her work until he called her again, slightly louder, but with a visible effort.  

“I can’t, Sasuke, please let me-”  All her sentences trailed off, her mind still rooted firmly in her work.  When he called her a fourth time, he coughed around the word.  Finally, her green gaze met his once more.  Her position left him unable to see her clearly and he irritably, weakly attempted to adjust himself until Sakura caught on and moved nearer to his closing eyes.  

He looked determined now, but there was something else, something Sakura had only caught in his eyes once or twice.  The words were fumbling and weakened, but she would’ve heard them miles away.

“Sakura.  Thank you.”


End file.
